warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Metal Wiki:Projects/Article Improvement
Articles are always being improved. Until we are able to implement a message box template that allows us to flag articles that need work and then create dynamic lists here, we can manually list articles that need work and what work is required. It is important not to overlap content that is part of other projects with proposals included here. If there is overlap, the proposal should be moved to the appropriate project page (a link can be left behind). If a collection of articles requiring improvement are all part of a similar topic that is more specific than simply War Metal or Tyrant, it may be preferable to start a project proposal, rather than create a proposal here. Project Lead This project is more global in scope, as it can include just about any article that is not part of another project. Therefore, individual proposals are lead by the people proposing them and editors are encouraged to get involved wherever they want to help. War Metal Missions Update the following mission tiers: *Tethys Gorge Units Many of the articles on Commanders, Assault Units and Structures need statistical data. Update the following unit articles: *Muon Walker *Terrogor *Righteous Barricade *Adjudicator Engine *Artemis Generator Update the following units for consistency and/or proc rates: *Carbine *Shell Stalker *Wing Stalker *Creed Epic Bosses Improve the pages for Epic Bosses, more specifically, health, time, units, and update loot tiers. Make articles for the following Epic Boss(es): * - done Epic Boss Path Guide Update the Epic Boss Path Guide for , , and , along with priority with units. Tyrant Page Moves The following Tyrant pages will be moved to become subpages of Tyrant. They are not relevant to any current project, therefore they are being proposed here. Redirects can be left in place for an undetermined amount of time if it is deemed necessary to allow time for readers to update any bookmarks or links on web sites/forums. Crossed out items have been completed. * Card Packs → Tyrant/Card Packs * Daily Chance → Tyrant/Daily Chance * Elite → Tyrant/Elite * Rewards → Tyrant/Rewards * Reputation → Tyrant/Reputation * Tyrant Home → Tyrant/Home * Tyrant Jargon → Tyrant/Jargon * Tyrant Levels → Tyrant/Levels * Tyrant Profile → Tyrant/Profile * Tyrant Rules → Tyrant/Rules * Tyrant Script → Tyrant/Script * Tyrant Skills → Tyrant/Skills * Tyrant Special Promotions → Tyrant/Special Promotions * Tyrant Status Bar → Tyrant/Status Bar * Tyrant Store → Tyrant/Store * Tyrant Versions → Tyrant/Versions The following page should be part of a new project to encapsulate the large number of pages related to the topic: * Tyrant Achievements The following pages fall into projects, so have been left out of this list: * Tyrant Arena → Projects/Tyrant/PvP * Tyrant Factions → Projects/Tyrant/PvP * Tyrant Tournaments → Projects/Tyrant/PvP * Tyrant Raids → Projects/Tyrant/Raids The following pages basically copy categories for the most part, which leads to an increased maintenance workload for little to no gain. They should have any useful text moved to the relevant category page and then the page should be converted into a redirect to the relevant category page. Redirects can be left in place for an undetermined amount of time if it is deemed necessary to allow time for readers to update any bookmarks or links on web sites/forums. Crossed out items have been completed. * Action Card Images → Category:Images Tyrant Action * Action Cards → Category:Action Cards * Assault Cards → Category:Assault Cards * Blight Card Images → Transform into new category → Category:Images Tyrant Blight * Blight Cards → Category:Blight Pack * Bloodthirsty Cards → Category:Bloodthirsty Cards * Commander Cards → Category:Commander Cards * Enclave Card Images → Transform into new category → Category:Images Tyrant Enclave * Enclave Cards → Category:Enclave Pack * Homeworld Cards → Category:Homeworld Pack * Imperial Cards → Category:Imperial Cards * Legendary Cards → Category:Legendary Cards * Nexus Card Images → Transform into new category → Category:Images Tyrant Nexus * Nexus Cards → Category:Nexus Pack * Promotional Cards → Category:Promotional Pack * Purity Cards → Category:Purity Pack * Raider Cards → Category:Raider Cards * Reward Cards → Category:Reward Pack * Righteous Cards → Category:Righteous Cards * Standard Card Images → Transform into new category → Category:Images Tyrant Standard * Standard Cards → Category:Standard Pack * Structure Cards → Category:Structure Cards * Xeno Cards → Category:Xeno Cards